FALLING FOR YOU
by Aira Aura
Summary: Makoto have to transfer to Teiko because she have a bad reputation at her last school... Her life started to change when a boy gave her a pair of roses earring for her luck.. Sequel for A SONG FOR YOU
1. Chapter 1 : NEW STUDENT, NEW FEELING

**TITTLE : FALLING FOR YOU**

**AUTHOR : AIRA AURA**

**BETA : DevilKittyKat1**

**DISCLAIMER : Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi X Sailormoon by Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own any of it except the plot~~ This kind of a sequel after A SONG FOR YOU… This time our new pairing is Midorima Shintarou and Kino Makoto~~~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : NEW STUDENT, NEW FEELING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Uugh... I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE GOT INVOLVED IN A FIGHT AGAIN ! ~**" , the pony haired girl groan to herself. "Now I have to switch school...**AGAIN!**….", she sighed, not noticing a ball coming straight at her when she walk across the street court.

"WATCH OUT!", she turned at the scream. Realizing the ball coming at her at the a fast speed, she couldn't react att all. She could only stand frozen at the place and shut her eye tight, just waiting for the impact of the ball. But there was no imopact of the ball. No pain on her face or her body. After a few second, she open her eyes, slowly, just to see a green haired boy standing in front of her while in his hand was the ball that almost hit her. She was stunned for a while.

"Aomine, I already told you not be so careless, nodayo. Akashi will be mad if he know about this, nodayo"

"It's not I'm doing it on purpose… I'm just excited .. That's all..", the ganguro boy pouted.

The girl blink several times, staring at the two male. The green haired boy wear a spectacle and have emerald eyes. _'His eyes… They're the same colours as mine..'_, she thought to herself, not noticing the boy looking at her straight to her eyes.

"Your okay? I'm very sorry for Aomine stupid action,nanodayo", he said seriously while the boy called Aomine protest at his insult.

"It's okay… It's also my fault for not being alert as the ball coming at me.. Maybe because I have a bad day", she laugh nervously. The spectacle boy look at her silently and asked, "What's your sign?"

"Ehhh? Sign?", she confused as the other boy palm his face and muttered, "There he goes again. Horoscope freak". Understanding what the other boy talking about, she answered the green haired boy previous question, "If you talking about my horoscope sign….. Emnn… 5 December… It should be a Sagittarius. Why do you ask?"

The boy went to his bag and takes out a book and look closely to it. He fixes his glasses and turn to the girl. "Oha-Asa say… You will meet someone that will change your life and your lucky item is a rose-shape earring, nanodayo"

"Err… Soo?", the boy went back to his bag and search for something and give it to the girl. "It is my last week lucky item. I don't need it now. So I give it to you so you will have a good day, nanodayo"

Her face show a slight pink on both of her cheek as she hesitately take the earring from the boy hand. The other boy gives the green haired boy a slight grin and the green haired boy started to throw the ball hard to Aomine's face.

"Thank you.. I have to go home now… I hope we will meet again", the girl mumbled and run quickly away from the place. Aomine, still dizzy from the impact of the ball that his team mate thrown at him and the spectacle boy realized something he had forgot, _'I still haven't know her name'_, he thought to himself.

"It's a rare sight you be kind to people especially a stranger Midorima", Midorima shrug "Maybe, nanodayo",he think for a sec.. "Now when I remember back..." , Aomine look at him "She have the same sign as Akashi, nodayo", Midorima fixed his spectacle while Aomine paled.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The brown haired girl let her pony hair down when she arrived at her home. She takes out earing from her pocket, an earring she got from the stranger and smiled. "He's a really good guy for a stranger", she face to the mirror and wear the rose shaped earing. "I look like a real girl.." , she chuckle. She is really happy, even though a stranger tried to comfort her. "I think ... Not all guys are bad", she thought to herself.

She changed her green pale sailor uniform into a casual wear and started to making dinner for herself since her parents already died long ago in airplane crash when she just a little girl.

"Looks like I will attend Teiko middle school…. I hope I won't be in trouble after this"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey you! Why are you wearing that short uniform!", a teacher asked.

The girl quickly respond with innocent expression "But this what I always wear at my previous school", the teacher sweat drop looking at the tall girl and let it aside.

"Change to our uniform once you get it, understand? "…

"Yes, teacher", the girl obey and follow the teacher to her new classroom.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"My name is Kino Makoto… It's nice to meet you all..", her tone was just plain and the others in the class start to talk to each other about how masculine her attitude, her physical and why she transfer to Teiko. Everyone look at her, judging her unfamiliar classic sailor uniform. It makes Makoto quite embarrass, but she keep her face calm until she meet with a familiar person. "You….."

"Hmnn?", his eyes widen for a second.

"You know Midorima? Then…. Miss Kino.. You will sit in front of Midorima", the teacher say to Makoto and she walk towards her sit. She stops in front of him and bow slightly before taking her seat. Midorima observed her and saw the rose shaped earing on both of her ears.

_'She's wearing it… She looks beautiful and her scent….'_, Midorima stop his thought and blush slightly. _'What am I thinking?! Have I gone crazy? I don't even know her!'_. Makoto felt like someone is watching her but she ignores it. For the whole day in the class, she daydream until the class ended.

"Hey, are you okay? Kino?", the boy behind her made her startled. "Just call me Makoto, Midorima.. I'm not used people calling my family name", she gave him a little smile. "Sorry, I'm kind of space out a little", "For the whole day, nanodayo?", Midorima was definitely not buying her ridiculous excuse. Makoto gasp, her eyes fill with sorrow. Midorima saw this and just keep quiet about it.

"You better go home first. I have a basketball practice, nanodayo", he stood up and left the classrom, leaving her alone. The girl chuckle to herself and reach for the rose shaped earring she's wearing "Thank you… It's beautiful… Midorima". Little not she realizes, Midorima hear all what she said and his face had turned into scarlet of embarrassment.

_'Why am I'm acting like this? I'm getting weird feeling, nanodayo'_, he thought to himself and hold his lucky item, a teddy bear wearing a taekwondo belt, tightly.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The entire Generation of Miracle member looks at the long range shooter. All of his shoot never went in for the whole practice. Midorima is getting annoyed. Their captain approached Midorima, "Shintarou, I need to talk with you..Outside..", Midorima give a small nod, "Everyone, continue practicing. Momo, make sure none of them skip their practice", Momo smile and salute playfully. Akashi walk towards Midorima who stand, dazing around. "What you want to talk about, Akashi?". The small captain sigh and give him a disappointed look, "Shintarou, you know what I want to talk about. Your performance is really bad today. Is something the matter? I want to know.", Akashi looked at Midorima and his eyes widen, seeing a rare sight of the green haired boy, blushing all the way to his ears. "You….. Fall in love?" , this statement made Midorima gape and denied it, "N..No! There's no way!". "….. Shintarou….. It so obvious.. You know I know everything.", Akashi replied with a bored tone and deadpan expression. "Urghhh~ I don't know.. This feeling is new to me, Akashi", the boy scratch the back of his head. Akashi smile making Midorima feel a sudden chill, "As my vice-captain…. You sure a Tsundere….Shintarou", Akashi tease him a bit.. "Akashi… I don't think you suit with teasing. It give me chill, nanodayo", he fixes his glasses. "Whatever, you can dismiss now Shintarou.. Calm yourself down. I won't tolerate if it happen again after this", his face starts to serious. "Wakatta, Akashi"

Midorima take a deep breath.. "Am I going to be like Kise and Minako, nanodayo?", his face flush "No… no… no…! I…I'm falling in love?!** OHA-ASA! HELP MEE**!"

* * *

**INSIDE GYM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shintarou have a matter to settle down. We'll continue our practice without him.", Akashi shift his gaze to their manager Momoi. "Momoi, I want to know who's the one that responsible to make Shintarou act like that.", the pink haired girl just smile and said hyperly, "You got it, Aka-chan~!" "Stop with your nick name Momoi.", he sighed."I don't really feel weird if it someone else….. But she must be really pretty if he fall for her~ Mido-rin sooo Tsundere~~~!", Momoi leave the small captain alone. Akashi smile a bit… "Yeah…. She's really awesome if Shintarou fall in love with her… Not to mention with his Tsundere attitude" , leaving his thought aside. He continue training with his teammates.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There,... This is beta version... Thank you Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'M YOUR NUMBER 2 MANAGER

**Tittle : Falling For You**

**Author : Aira Aura**

**Beta : Non**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Fuji Tadatoshi X Sailormoon By Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own anything except the plot~~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I'M YOUR NUMBER 2 MANAGER, NICE TO MEET YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A DAY LATER**

"Aka-chan~~", Momoi jog slowly to their captain.

"What is it Momoi?", the boy ask rather annoyed.

"Maa~~Maa~~ Aka-chan~~… I already get all information you want. I just want to tell you Aka-chan", Momoi smile to the captain and give him the document. Akashi smile towards her and read it,

" You really good in collecting data.. Somehow I think you would be a skillful stalker", Akashi chuckle.

"Mouu~~ Aka-chan cruel~~", Momoi protest.

"Anyway, tell me about her more detail", Akashi eyes narrow. "Okay! Now .. About her"

Name: Kino Makoto  
Birthday: December 5  
Astrological sign: Sagittarius  
Height : 167cm(5'6 feet)  
Blood type: O  
Favorite color: pink  
Hobby: bargain-hunting  
Favorite food: cherry pie  
Least favorite food: none  
Favorite subject: Home Economics  
Worst subject: physics  
Has trouble with: airplanes  
Strong point: cooking  
Dream: being a bride, selling cake, selling flowers  
Favorite gemstone: emerald  
Formerly resides in Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan  
Family :died in airplane when still little

"She wears a long sleeve shirt with brown color, brown lace up the front and brown cuffs. She also wears the longest skirt past knees to shins and it has a thin ribbon in the back and wearing black shoes. She has long wavy hair and always keep it ponytail with two green balls holder. Her name in hiragana means wood field or tree field for Kino and Trust or sincerity for Makoto"

Akashi blink for a while, "… She low 1cm from Tetsu and she have the same horoscope as me", while Momoi cry comically "She higher than me~~", before Akashi went back to practice he tell Momoi to do something and Momoi just nod happily.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's lunch. Makoto now on the roof eating her homemade bento after a couple with both of them having blond hairs left that place. She thinks that couple really suits each other like Prince and a Princess. She eat and sigh to herself..

"Ahh~~ I still don't pick which club I want to join… I want to join Home economics.. But…. It's looks like they scared of me because of that rumor of me which is half of it true…" she groan and mess with her hair "What should I doo~~~!"

"I can help you with that…", Makoto startled hearing a male voice behind her. Her expression change "What you want?", The boy smile playfully make the ponytail haired girl shiver through her vein.

His hand reach for her "Come….. We need you… In fact.. Someone need you...", Makoto widen her eyes. Her hand started to reach his hand. The word _"We need you"_ makes her happy. Never in her life after her parent died say it to her. She has been living alone for whole time. "Yes" a tear drop down her cheek "Yes… I'll come", she cried happily and the boy just smile softly towards her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AT GYM**

"Minna! Today we have new member again!", Momoi announced it cheerfully.

"Aaa? Who is it this time?", Aomine ask

"Nee~~ Is it a girl? I can't wait-suu~~", Kise say happily before Minato aka Minako strangle him in her male version.

"What you say Ryo-chan?", Minato/Minako smile deadly, make the model cry.

"Ara… Where Aka-chin?", Murasakibara ask while eating his snack

"Now you speak of it…. I don't see him the whole day, nanodayo", Midorima fix his glasses.

"I saw him going to the roof earlier", Kuroko speak. The others silent before scream realizing the phantom boy there. Well… Minato, Kise and Aomine the one who scared out of their life.

"**NEVER DO THAT TETSU!**", they yell at Kuroko

"But I already here the whole time", he said with deadpanned expression.

They stop after seeing the sight of their captain with a ponytail haired girl following him entering the gym. She wear an unfamiliar sailor uniform. Her long brown skirt waving as she walking. The thin ribbon behind her back, her black flat shoes, her pink rose earring and her flower scent. She stops in front of the player and stand next to Akashi and Momoi.

"Minna… I want to introduce our new member", Akashi said.

"Saa~~, you can introduce yourself now", the pink haired girl smile softly to her. She smile back and face to all basketball member. Her eye fall to Minato/Minako and suddenly she felt something surge inside her. She felt like she know her for the whole time. "Makoto", Akashi call her made her startled.

"My name is Kino Makoto. I'm a new transfer student here. My position is the second manager", she said with calm look. As for Midorima, he really shock and can't say anything. His face really red. Only Akashi, Momoi and Kuroko notice this. "It's nice to meet you all", she nod.

"Then.. Mako-chan!~~~", Momoi hug her.

"M.. Mako-chan?", Makoto shutter.

"Nice to meet you Mako-chin~~ I'm Murasakibara", he continue eat snack.

"I'm Kise Ryota-suu"

"Aomine Daiki"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you, Makoto-san", he nod a little.

"I don't think I need to introduce myself, nanodayo"

"Hi there.. I'm Minato~~"

"Please take good care of me after this", Makoto replay politely and bow.

"Now… Makoto, you will get your job from Momoi. You can us if you don't know anything", Akashi smile.

"Yes, captain", she replay softly. She follows Momoi and brief to her what she have to do as the second manager in the team. She nods to what the pink haired girl said. After all the briefing, Momoi let her sit on the bench. Makoto observe the entire member in the club. Her eyes fall on the green haired shooter. The way he sweat, his beautiful eyelash, his beautiful unwrapped fingers.

"He open his bandages", she said softly. Jolt when noticing the pink haired girl, Momoi sitting next to her , eyes still not avert from the player.

"Midorin always bandages his dominant hand which is his left hand outside the match cause he keeps claiming that his hand must be in perfect condition so nothing will influence his shoot", Momoi said.

"Does that mean he shape his nails? Cause his nail really clean", Makoto statement made Momoi avert her eyes to the tall girl next to her.

"Wow… You do some of your homework… Or maybe… Because of it is him, Mako-chan?", Momoi ask seductive. Makoto tried to hold her blush.

"Because he is my classmate and now I'm her manager too.. Then I must know about him.. About the others. I want to be useful for Akashi. I'm happy.. That's all… What I do.. Just for Akashi and the rest of team", Makoto eyes blank for a while and back to normal before Momoi notice it.

She stare Minato/Minako. She know she don't know him but in her heart she longed for him. The feeling to protect. Midorima stop his shooting to look at his new friend. His heart feel weird when Makoto look Minato/Minako with longed expression.

"_W.. Why I feel sad? Why can't she look at me like that? Am I lacking?. . . . . Why? I don't know how to handle this feeling", _he clench his chest.

"Midorima-chi? You okay? You look in pain.", Kise ask worried to him.

"Kise…. Why my heart feel weird? It hurt", Kise blank when Midorima ask him that question. The first time Midorima willing to ask him question, and he gonna answer his question all he can.

"Let see…. Midorima-cchi~~ I think you in love…. Especially when you look at Kino-san~~", he whisper to Midorima and get a flinch reaction from the green haired boy.

He blush way to his ears. The other of GoM notice this. Makoto stare at him questionly at the bench. Akashi smirk satisfy, Aomine groan, Kuroko smile , Murasakibara still chewing his snack, Minato/Minako, Kise smile to each other and Momoi got some new data.

"**I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! NANODAYO!",** his scream got attention from all of the teammates.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Honestly, from this… I don't know how to continue this… Review and suggestion are most welcome…**


End file.
